Solenoids generally include a movable armature and a stationary pole piece with a pin couple to the armature and supported for linear displacement by a bushing in the pole piece. However, some solenoid-activated systems require less friction and greater tolerance to contamination than can be provided by a system including a bushing.
Accordingly, a need exists for a bearing to reduce friction and improve tolerance to contamination in an electromagnetic solenoid.